


Swinging Politics

by Dallas



Series: Post West Wing [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Series, Seaborn For President
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion lunches have a way of reminding everyone why they don't happen too often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging Politics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/gifts).



It was very rare that they all had a chance to get together. A number were always missing. This occasion was no exception. The ends of the table were left empty - no one dared sit in the spaces reserved for their President and First Lady. Yet, they remained together. For the first time in a while Toby had joined them all even though Josh and Sam were both in attendance. He’d made the decision early on that it was easier for them if they didn’t have the scandal follow them while they were still a part of the sitting government.

 

It was the first time CJ and Danny had a chance to attend together without their son in tow. They’d each found in their own way how hard it was to catch up with children around and for the first time they’d each managed to find someone to take on their child. It was a good excuse to book out an expensive restaurant and have a long lunch. Though, while their discussion occasionally turned into debates, none of them expected the heated argument their conversation had devolved into.

 

“Josh...” Both CJ and Donna said at the same moment, trying to stop him as he raised his voice. They knew what was coming, they all did. Josh always took things too far and this, certainly, would be no exception.

 

“You’re going to challenge the Democratic nomination of the sitting President, _our_ President, in his re-election?”

 

“No, he’s not our President. He’s your President, Josh. Our President goes by the name of Bartlet. Our President fought to better our country as a whole, looking at it objectively, not just do what he thought was best,” Sam shot back bitterly.

 

“You work for the man, Sam, where’s your loyalty?” Josh yelled across the table.

 

“You’re hardly the person to bring up loyalty, Josh,” CJ suddenly cut in, drawing everyone’s attention.

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Really? You want me to spell it out for you?” she leant forward on the table. “You up and left, sunshine. When the ship was going down you were on the first lifeboat out of there while we were all still working with our government to make the changes that really matter. You up and left, and then you and Santos tried to bully me into joining you when you won. And now you’re sitting there talking about loyalty?”

 

“Claudia,” Danny said carefully, touching his wife’s arm.

 

“So suddenly nobody supports the President?” Josh threw up his hands.

 

“He’s _your_ guy, Joshua,” CJ and Sam both argued back at the same time.

 

Josh clenched his jaw, his eyes darting to one of the silent members of their group. “You’re being awfully quiet there, it’s unlike you not to have an opinion,” he spat out.

 

There was a brief pause as their friend considered his words. “I do have an opinion,” Toby muttered, sitting back in his chair and sipping his whisky. “But I also know I’m certainly not the best person to speak up on this topic.” A long silence followed, broken briefly by Ainsley asking for someone to pass the remaining spring rolls.

 

“This is what I’m doing, Josh,” Sam finally said as he stood up, dropping his napkin on his plate. “If you don’t want to get on board, that’s your choice. I respect that. But I will be running for the nomination and if that means going up against you, then game on.”

 

As he grabbed his coat and left the restaurant, Ainsley looked from her plate to the door and then back at the group. “I should probably...” she pointed over her shoulder at the door.

 

“We’ll bring the leftovers by tonight on our way to the airport,” Danny told her.

 

“Oh, thank you,” she got up quickly and grabbed her coat. “It really was good seeing everyone again. I just...” she shrugged and made her way quickly to the door. Her voice lingering easily as they all heard her call out for Sam to wait.

 

One by one they each got up and left until only two remained. Donna pulled on her coat, watching her husband as he simply sat staring at the now cleared table. When he looked up at her she simply shook her head. “He’s your best friend, Josh,” she told him. “You should have at least supported his decision. I’ll see you back at work.” With that said she left him sitting alone in the restaurant.


End file.
